A Skyrim Tale
by Al.Oeder
Summary: My OC gets betrayed and is forced to go to the land of Skyrim and be the strongest Dragonborn there has ever been. Rated M for swearing, violence, gore, and lemons.


**Hello, world, it is I, Al.Oeder, and here with a new story, try not to get too bothered by the spacing in any of my future updates, as I'm uploading this from my tablet, thus making everything condensed. Anyway, I do appreciate the likes and reviews, since they make my day and make me feel like I'm not just wasting my time. If you liked this story then please check out some of my other fics. Oh, and I'm changing the personality of a few characters, like Ulfric Stormcloak, as I feel that they don't quite fit in with the direction of the story, so if these characters seem a little OoC just go with it. Anyway Read and Review.**

Prologue: Talos's Champion

Realm of the Divines

 **They say that there are multiple realities, like one where the Empire won the Great War, and one where the Imperials won the civil war in Skyrim.**

Sitting in his throne in the hall of the Divines with Stendarr and Mara, Talos watched in disgust as his most shameful descendent, Emperor Titus Mede II, at least in the timeline that he was watching, initiate the White-Gold Concordat which would, in the Mortal realm, strip him of his Divinity as well as disband the Blades which he created after he was called Dragonborn by the Greybeards at High Hrothgar while he was still mortal, and called Tiber Septim in the southlands. Talos then said to his fellow Divines after gathering the rest of them; the ones not present were: Akatosh, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, and Zenithar; and said to them all, "I have decided to pick a Champion from the Original universe created by Yahweh, Yeshua, and the Ghost; with their permission, and set the Skyrim of this timeline free. What do you all think of this plan?"

The first to answer is Akatosh who says, "I support your plan and will make him Dragonborn, seeing as how there's still Alduin to worry about, and I'll even give a prophecy regarding your Champion, once the Trinity of the original reality shows you the Champion he is going to give you."

The next two to speak are Dibella and Mara, "We will work together to give him or her the most loyal and beautiful/handsome spouse in the land depending on the sex of the Champion." After the two female divines speak the others say their piece in support of Talos's plan, knowing that he had seen the Aldmeri Dominion take advantage of the Empire through that damnable treaty too many times.

Secret Laboratory

A tall, well-built, ruggedly handsome young five-star general was getting ready to become the first human test subject for a more enhanced version of the Marvel comic's Super-Soldier Serum. The mixture was Earth-1610's Super-Soldier Serum mixed with the healing factors of both Earth-616's Deadpool **"Awesome!! I actually make a cameo in this fanfiction!"** and a random mutant version of Wolverine (most universes give their Wolverines the same powers of regular Wolverine). When this general was initially given the invite to volunteer to be the world's first Super-Soldier, he asked to see the initial animal test results which were actually successful, thus he accepted, but was now thinking about the consequences for actually doing this and it being successful. Meanwhile Yahweh had just said to Talos that he could have the young general as his champion as the general was going to be betrayed by the 44th President of the United States because of envy.

Johann Oeder's POV

I am General Johann Sebastian Oeder, and yes I am named after the famous composer Johann Sebastian Bach, anyway I am about to be the world's first Super-Soldier so that I could be more useful to my country and to the innocent people of the world, though I was now thinking about how I was going to become essentially completely immortal, which meant that I would have to watch my family, friends and even complete strangers grow up, get married, have children, grow old then die all while I never age... but as a man of honor I knew that there was no turning back now, so I put on the 'Speedo' and walked to the machine that would forever change me and make me a one man army. As I get up there the lead scientist looks at me and says, "General, if you want to, you can back out now." I simply say, "Professor, if I did that then I wouldn't be able to live with myself, for breaking my word."

"I see, General Oeder, very well, please step in the machine and we'll do the rest," the male scientist says solemnly, as if he wanted me to back out, and once I was in the machine and it was made ready for the transformation the lid closed and I ended up becoming like Captain America, so I really don't need to explain it, anyway after several minutes of the most intense pain I had ever felt in my life as I grew by about a foot making me 7'3" tall, my muscles got bigger making me about 400lbs of pure muscle, and other changes to my body and mind, the machine opened up, just in time for some men dressed as Navy SEALS. I could tell that they were imposters, to come in and start trying to kill me, ignoring the scientists who took advantage of the unintentional distraction I was providing to go get help as well as some weapons for me to use to defend myself and them all the while I was getting pelted with a hail of bullets though I was healing faster than the bullets were hitting me, which was actually scaring the fake SEALS. They kept firing at me until they ran out of ammunition, at which point I cracked my neck and my knuckles then ran towards them and start to kill them in various ways, like for one of them I tore his head from his body with his spine attached to said head which I threw to the side then I tore another one in half as he screamed in pain then after I did that I crushed his head spilling his brain all over the floor, eventually every last fake SEAL was dead in very gruesome ways as I saw a severed hand twitch for a couple of minutes then lay still, which was the time that the scientists returned to help me, but were met with a room of severed bodies and me covered in blood and gore which both disturbed and shocked the men and women who wanted to help me. They eventually got over their horror and sprayed me down with a hose then made me change into clothes that didn't have blood on them as well as several experimental products, like a dimensionally transcendental bag as well as 'Stimpaks' which were just needles filled with the incomplete Super-Soldier serum, as it didn't have the binding agent that made it permanent, but it was still enough to get the job done. After all of that I was dressed in a Modified Nazi Gestapo uniform, the modification was symbol replacement, Nazi to American, as I liked the style, but not the symbol of all anti-Semitism, and wielding several rifles all of different calibers as well as several pistols of different calibers and a katana that was beautifully decorated as the scientists led me to a large gate-looking machine which they told me was able to send me to any universe I wanted to go, though Yahweh would send me to Skyrim to be the strongest Dragonborn Skyrim would ever see.


End file.
